Angel sin alas
by kashimira
Summary: Cuando el destino los alcanza y el amor triunfa a pesar de los obstáculos...un demonio y un angel un amor imposible y dificil de obtener ...pero que tanto sacrificarian por el amor de sus vidas
1. Chapter 1

**Cuando el destino los alcanza y el amor triunfa a pesar de los obstáculos...un demonio y un angel un amor imposible y dificil de obtener ...pero que tanto sacrificarian por el amor de sus vid**as

_Un gran demonio estaba sentado arriba de un árbol respirando el aire limpio y fresco cuando sintió como una aura sumamente poderosa se acercaba al lugar donde se encontraba..._

**?:** Muereeeeeeeeeeeee Demonio

**?**: Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh

**?:** maldita

**?:** preparate para morir

**?:**Pero que diablos...

**?:** Rin detente qué diablos te pasa

**Rin:** Como sabes mi nombre Demonio ( apuntandole con una espada)

**?:** Porque yo soy tu esposo

**Rin:** No juegues conmigo demonio yo soy un ángel y la guardiana de los dioses y uno de los angeles del los 5 puntos cardinales nunca se mezclarán con los demonios de la tierra

**?:** Porque actúas de esa manera que te hicieron rin...responde porfavor

**Rin:** Mi misión es exterminate demonio y no fallare ( atacando sin piedad )

**?:** Rin reacciona ( esquivando un gran ataque de parte del angel )

**Rin:** No escaparas...!

_( desde arriba una yokai en forma de angel negro miraba muy satisfecha el ogro que sus conjuros habían logrado...Horas atrás había capturado a la mujer de ese demonio para borrarle la memoria y volverla a hacer la guerrera que era antes un ángel extermina demonios conocidos como los Ketsuinases)_

**Rin:** rindete demonio no tienes ninguna oportunidad ante mi

**?:** Nunca te lastimaria prefiero mil veces estar muerto ah que te lastime

**RIn:** Tu eliges

_( La pelea se prolongó mucho más... rin atacando con su hermosa espada al demonio mientras esté sola esquivaba los ataques con su látigo de veneno con tal de no lastimar a la única cosa que quería en este mundo que ahora trataba de exterminarlo Rin había lastimado mucho al demonio...y lo había tirado al piso en un descuido del jokai Rin le puso la espada al cuello apunto de dar el golpe final cuando una voz la detuvo)_

**(Angel negro) :** Rin basta No lo mates no aun

**Rin:** Hai

**(Angel negro) :** valla valla valla mira a kien tenemos aki ( dijo el ángel negro abriendo sus alas negras desendiendo de donde estaba para arrodillarse y poder hablar con el demonio que estaba tirado en el piso con una espada apunto de atravesar su cuello)

**?:** KAGURA PERO QUE DIABLOS HACES AQUÍ SE SUPO QUE TU ESTABAS MUERTA!

**Kagura:** Hahahahahahahahahaha sesshomaru por favor en el inframundo puedes revivir cuando veses quieras solo necesitas saber cómo manejar la situación si sabes alo que me refiero ..por cierto te presento a mi amiga Rin...una Ketsuinases al igual que yo...

**Sesshomaru:** Que diablos le hisiste ami esposa

**Kagura:** Nada que te importe al cabo estarás muerto en unos segundos.

**sesshomaru:** Eso lo veremos

**kagura:** Rin...?

**Rin:** hai Kagura-chan

**Kagura:** exterminalo ( dijo kagura volteandose con una maligna sonrisa en su rostro)

**Rin:** Hai Kagura-chan

**( Rin iba a atravesar a sesshomaru con su poderosa espada cuando sesshomaru le dijo en un susurro perdóname y le proporcionó un patada en el estómago haciéndola retroceder lo suficiente para que el pudiera levantarse y poder escapar...)**

**Rin:** ahhhhhhh

**Kagura:** pero que diablos

_sesshomaru había escapado en una nube de humo blanco desapareciendo en menos de un segundo..._

**Rin:** Escapo kagura

**Kagura:** No te preocupes pronto daremos con él ...vámonos tenemos que regresar al palacio de los 5 puntos cardinales.

**Rin:** si kagura

_Rin y kagura desplegaron sus grandes y hermosas alas en dirección al castillo pero en los pensamientos de rin no dejaba de pensar que conocía a ese demonio de alguna parte._

**Rin:** kagura quien era ese demonio

**Kagura:**Un demonio que odia a todo mundo además es muy despiadado y cruel...siembre mata todo lo que ve asu paso ...mata a niños y ancianos..y destruye aldeas por diversión...nunca deja nada vivo además nunca se disculpa de sus acciones es la criatura más malvada de todo el mismo inframundo diria yo...( MENTIRA)

**Rin:** Nunca se disculpa he..? mmmm interesante _( pero en los pensamientos de la hermosa rin recordaba una y otra vez lo que el demonio de nombre sesshomaru le había dicho antes de que pudiera escapar._

**_flashback_**

**_( Rin iba a atravesar a sesshomaru con su poderosa espada cuando sesshomaru le dijo en un susurro perdóname y le proporcionó un patada en el estómago haciéndola retroceder lo suficiente para que el pudiera levantarse y poder escapar...) fin del flashback_**

_Rin decidió olvidar lo sucedido ya que no quería pensar en ese demonio_

**Rin**: De todas maneras la próxima vez que lo vea acabaré con el ..no dejar ningún rastro de su existencia...


	2. Chapter 2

**Un demonio muy confundido y enojado entraba su palacio mientras que sus servidores se hacían a un lado para dejar pasar asu lord quien venía de un muy mal humor..el demonio entró directamente a su palacio mientras escuchaba como sus guerreros le avisaban del secuestro de su esposa y lo que trataban de hacer para recuperarla...el demonio sólo entró con suma rapidez asu palacio dirigiéndose asu cuarto azotando y destrozando todo lo que había asu paso...cuando entro asu habitación azotó lo puerta sentándose en la cama mirando una hermosa imagen de el y ella mientras su ser se llenaba de odio y coraje hacia kagura...**

**sesshomaru:** qué diablos le ha pasado a rin..ella me atacó pero como si ella estaba en el palacio como es posible que haya volviendo a ser el ángel que era antes que la conociera...Rin que te ha hecho la maldita kagura...

_En los 5 puntos cardinales un angel paseaba por los jardine del palacio cuando sintió que alguien la abrazaba por detrás.._

**Rin**: Ryu me asustaste ( dijo la peli azabache mientras se volteaba y abrazaba al jokai)

**Ryu:** Me preocupe por ti cuando me dijeron que tenias que ir a exterminar un yokai... tenía miedo que algo te pasara.

**Rin:** Ryu tu sabes que soy muy fuerte además ese youkai ni siquiera se defendió... lo hubiera acabado por el si no hubiera sido por la señorita kagura que me de tubo antes de que le diera el golpe final...

**Ryu:** Kagura te de tubo..?

**Rin:** sip por que..

**Ryu:** pues...era tu trabajo terminar con el cierto

**Rin:** si mi trabajo era exterminarlo

**Ryu:** por que te detuvo si tu trabajo era tuyo no de ella

**Rin:** ahora que lo dices ella habló con él creo que lo llamó sesshomaru

_**Ryu:**__ frunció el ceño inmediatamente ya que el y kagura se habían puesto de acuerdo para borrarle la mente a rin para que ella pudiera quedarse con el..ryu tambien sabia que rin era la esposa de sesshomaru por eso lo odiaba tanto y ryu haría todo lo posible con tal de exterminar a sesshomaru para que él pudiera quedarse con rin..._

**Rin:** porque estás tan tenso

**Ryu:** por nada hermosa es solo que sesshomaru es un enemigo muy viejo..

**Rin:** ahora tengo una razón para exterminarlo

**Ryu:** pero ten cuidado amor no quiero que termines lastimada

**Rin:** No te preocupes yo se como manejar esto... ese yokai no se saldra con la suya

**Ryu y rin se dieron un beso mientras los dos se abrazaban..pero en la mente de Ryu (RYU: haré que rin mate a su propio esposo...y así podría yo quedarme con ella y hacerla mi esposa..pero mientras no se debe de enterar de nada...todo esta bien asi como esta hahahahahahahahahaha)**

_En las tierras del oeste..._

**Un sesshomaru salió a caminar afuera de sus territorios para despejar su mente le dolía que su esposa lo odiara y que no supiera quien era el...cuando miro que una aldea era atacada por un grupo de demonio...sesshomaru ignoro lo sucedido ya que no eran sus territorios hasta que miro como un niño trataba de escapar de un demonio que estaba a punto de comerselo**...

**nino:** auxilioooo por favor ayudenme

_sesshomaru decidió ocultarse detrás de unos abustas ya qe no quería involucrarse en asuntos que no le inconbenian..._

_el demonio había agarrado al niño por el cuella apunto de destruir al pequeño cuando un látigo de veneno le cortó el brazo al demonio haciéndolo soltar al niño en el suelo dejándolo inconsciente..._

**Demonio:** ahhh maldito yokai como te atreves

**sesshomaru:** dejalo empas

**Demonio:** maldito moriras

**sesshomaru:** Eso veremos

_En menos de un minuto sesshomaru había destrozado al demonio con sus garras dejando solamente un montón de escombros ..._

_sesshomaru volteo y miro como el niño empezaba a recuperar el conosimiento_

**Nino:** Muchas Gracias senor

**sesshomaru:**...

**Nino:** senor como le podria pagar lo que usted hizo por mi..

**sesshomaru:** vuelve con tus padres

**Nino:** no puedo ...con lágrimas en los ojos...

**sesshomaru:** por...

**Nino:** esos demonios han matado a mis quedado solo señor

**sesshomaru:** no tienen familiares cerca..

**Nino:** No señor yo solo tenia a mi papá y ahora está muerto ..dijo el niño hecho un mar de lágrimas

_sesshomaru miro el niño con lástima pues no le gustaba ver personas llorar._

**sesshomaru:** No llores los hombres no lloran

**Nino**: senor no tengo a donde ir puedo ir con usted..?

**sesshomaru:** con una condicion

**Nino: **si senor la que sea

**Sesshomaru:** uno no me digas señor no soy tan viejo apenas tengo 150 años...segunada nunca te separaras de mi...tercera tendrás que entrena para que te puedas defenderte...no podré protegerte las 24 horas y quiero que te sepas defender..

**Niño:** SÍ señor haré lo que usted me diga y muchas gracias

**sesshomaru:** no me llamas senor...

**Nino:** lo siento sen... upps perdón como quieres que te llame

**sesshomaru:** mi nombre es sesshomaru lord de las tierras del oeste

**Nino:** entonces te llamaré sesshomaru dijo el niño con una hermosa sonrisa

_sesshoumaru sonrió para sus adentros y le dijo vámonos...por cierto cual es tu nombre._..

**Nino:** mi nombre es yuu

**sesshomaru:** yuu...? valiente..me gusta...

_el niño miró a sesshomaru con una enorme sonrisa diciéndole gracias sesshomaru..._

_sesshomaru y el niño empezaron a caminar adentrándose al espeso y oscuro bosque mientras el pequeño caminaba asu lado..._

**Por que ese demonio salva a ese niño ..no tiene sentido...si sesshomaru en un demonio sin piedad...mmm que extraño..si voy a matar a ese demonio es mejor que lo observe primero y después veo a lo que me estoy enfrentando...el ángel abrió sus alas y se dirigió a la aldea que había sido atacada anteriormente para ayudar alas personas que habían quedado heridas...**


End file.
